Various different types of grips have been devised in the past for attachment to pistols and other hand guns to enable a user to better hold and aim the gun, or to reduce recoil or otherwise improve the comfort with which the gun is held and fired. Many of the most popular grips have had gripping surfaces formed of an elastomeric material, to be slightly deformable under pressure and thus cushion the contact between the gun and a user's hand. However, some guns currently on the market are so constructed that deformable grips of the previously devised types can not be easily attached to these guns. For example, one such gun is produced with a rigid plastic grip of U-shaped horizontal section which is slipped onto the handle of the gun from the rear, and is then retained in position by a pin extending through registering openings in the grip and in a lower portion of the handle.